vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Kenway
Summary Ratonhnhaké:ton (1756 – unknown), often known by the adopted name of 'Connor, was a Master Assassin of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins during the period of the American Revolutionary War. He is an ancestor of Desmond Miles, through the paternal line. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown, 9-B with illusions Name: Ratonhnhaké:ton, Connor Kenway Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Inclusing firearms such as muskets and pistols, blunt weapons such as clubs, bombs, ranged weapons such as bow and arrow and rope dart, heavy weapons such as axes, swords and blades, as well as tomahawk and hidden blade), Explosion Manipulation with bombs, Skilled in unarmed combat, Poison Manipulation with poisoned darts, Stealth, Skilled acrobat and freerunner, Skilled at pickpocketing, Skilled at lockpicking, Eagle Vision, Skilled hunter and tracker, Skilled captain, Skilled leader and battle commander, Smoke Manipulation with smoke bombs, Magnetism Manipulation with Ring of Eden (The Ring of Eden creates a powerful magnetic force field around the user, protecting them from metallic projectiles) | All previous abilities, Mind Control (Can interface with neurotransmitters to issue commands to the human brain, thus allowing them mental control over humans), Illusion Creation (Able to project images and conjure realistic illusions), Reality Warping (Can turn thought into reality, Illusions created by the Apple can physically harm a target), Fear Manipulation (For the enemies that were spared, they'd be driven mad with terror and fall down in obedience to its wielder), Sleep Manipulation (Also capable of non-lethally incapacitating people), Teleportation (Al Mualim used it to teleport to various sections of the Masyaf gardens in his battle against Altaïr), Perception Manipulation (Capable of tricking and altering a target's senses), Duplication (Its wielder can use it to create multiple clones of himself in order to aid him in combat), Pain Manipulation (Can cause intense pain), Precognition (Taught Altaïr how to build a gun, centuries before guns were even invented), By charging it, a golden perimeter spread around the user, followed by a smaller, white perimeter, opponents within the golden perimeter will go mad and fight each other and opponents within the white perimeter will immediately die, Empathy Manipulation (Capable of turning enemies against their allies), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse a target), Animal Manipulation (The Head of Saint Denis, which encased an Apple of Eden, could be used to make bats attack the opponent), Resistance to Mind Control (The Apple allowed Ezio to resist being controled by the Staff of Eden) Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated a group of bandits before his Assassin training, Defeated Haytham Kenway after being shot by a cannon, Can kill bears and wolves, Can break metal padlocks with a punch, Far stronger than Stephane Chapheau, who broke wooden barriers, Broke open a huge wodden door, which requires this much energy) | Unknown (Doesn't focus on destruction or physical damage, however, as its most powerful, the apple can turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them), Wall level with illusions (Illusions created by the apple can harm Altaïr and Rodrigo Borgia) Speed: Peak Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Peak human | Peak human Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class KJ Durability: Wall level (Survived being hanged, Defeated Haytham Kenway after being shot by a cannon, Can keep fighting after being shot by muskets) | Wall level Stamina: Superhuman (Defeated Haytham Kenway after being shot by a cannon, Can keep fighting after being shot by muskets) Range: Melee, Several meters with arrows, ropes and firearms | At least Planetary (The Templars believed the apple to be able to control the entire planet), Likely far higher (As its most powerful, the apple can turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them) Standard Equipment: Hidden blades, swords and small blades, pistols, tomahawk, poisoned darts, bow and arrow, bombs and rope darts, The Ring of Eden | Apple of Eden Intelligence: Sekilled assassin, Skilled acrobat and freerunner, Skilled at pickpocketing, Skilled at lockpicking, Skilled hunter and tracker, Skilled captain, Skilled leader and battle commander, Skilled in the use of a veriety of weapons Weaknesses: Will put himself in harm's way to protect innocents and his people | Using the Apple excesifully can harm Connor, however, he will be healed as soon as they spend a few second without using it. Key: Base | With the Apple of Eden Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Club Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Poison Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pain Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Madness Users Category:Death Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Animal Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Magnetism Users